Want
by Sinangeled
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep.   Post-Innocence season 2.   Angelus dreams of fire and sunlight and love.


Title: Want

Summary: _A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep_

Pairing: Buffy/Angelus

Timeline: Season 2, post "Innocence"

* * *

New York was burning. The flames were licking the sky, impossibly high as they ate up the skyscrapers. The whole city appeared to be a scene out of Dante's hell. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen_, thought the man responsible for the destruction.

"I never liked this city," he informed his companion. She giggled lightly and gave him a bewitching smile.

"This is lovely," she said.

"This is nothing," he said dismissively, "I am going to show you so much more than this."

She rewarded him with another smile, this one adoring. He smoothed a hand down her back and it came to rest at the curve above her derrière. He guided her away from the window of the penthouse of the only building in the city that was safe. Anything else they desired had already been removed. Despite his desire to see the destruction of the city, Angelus found himself loath to destroy some of the art that existed there.

He took her into their bedroom and there they passed several hours exploring each other's bodies. Though he did not believe he would ever sate his hunger for her there became a point when their desire became more manageable and they fell into sleep. He woke before she did and watched her where she lay, curled into his side with her petal soft cheek against his chest and her masses of golden hair spilling over them both. It was the only time that sunlight would ever touch his skin. He thought it ironic that though he had stolen his companion away from the sunlight, though she had deserted it, it had not deserted her.

He gave his head a slight shake. Such thoughts were better suited to his soul, now thankfully gone. Banished to the aether by his lovely companion, ripped away and killed by innocent passion and hungry kisses. But he had left behind this lovely creature who now occupied the demons bed, and though he'd never admit it, his heart. Angel owed him great reparation but possessing the delicate beauty who the soul had considered his went a long way toward repaying his debt. Though Angel had killed his consort, he left one far more worthy in return.

Buffy was absolutely perfect.

She was every bit as beautiful as his ravishing sire and had a mind that was every bit as calculating. But her delicate ethereal beauty made Darla seem overripe and cheap. And the battle tactics and intelligence forged from years as the Slayer were better than the cleverness born from years of manipulation. Darla was a delightful companion but Buffy was simply perfect. Utterly devoted to him, loyal, passionate, intelligent, regal; she was truly his match in every way.

She knew her place, too. By his side. And she was more than happy to be there, not because of all the benefits it entailed but because of him. Having never been on the receiving (or giving to be fair) end of such complete love and devotion (without coercion or torture involved) he found it, well, wonderful. And he adored her as well. She was above everyone else in the land that they were making conquest of, everyone except him.

And that was nice too. Darla had been older and more powerful than he, with the rights and privileges of a sire. To a dominant being such as himself, that was unacceptable. By the time she had abandoned him for the final time, leaving him to the gypsies (another thing Buffy would _never_ do), their relationship had become more equal but she would never have relinquished total control over him. Just as well she was dead. Buffy, on the other hand, was his childe. His to control. His to dominate. His. His. His.

_Mine _he thought, looking over at her. As if hearing his thoughts she opened up her eyes to give him a sleepy smile.

"I love you" she murmured and kissed him on the lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it more gently then was his habit. He broke the kiss and looked at her for a long moment. She regarded him solemnly.

"What are you thinking?" she asked while cocking her head in that adorable way of hers. He gave her a gentle smile and pushed on her shoulder. She rolled over obligingly and he placed a cool kiss on her shoulder. He kissed her right over where his mark lay, proclaiming her his to all who could see. Though most of the world was already well aware of this fact.

"You are mine," he told her.

"Yes" she said as he smoothed his large hands down her shoulders and moved his lips to her hair. He hesitated for a moment, not sure how to proceed. He had never anticipated wanting someone as much as Buffy. He had never anticipated loving her either. So there had been no way to anticipate a way to tell her what he wanted.

"As I am yours," he told her. He rolled her over again and she looked at him with luminous big eyes. There was a question in them. A question he answered aloud.

"Yes" he said. And Buffy sank her sharp little teeth into his neck, scarring him there forever.

Forever was what they would have.

Hour later again, they made their way to the windows again, to inspect what remained of the city.

"Ashes, ashes..." she murmured.

"They have all fallen down before us my love," he said. He intended to take her to Europe next. He was confident she would adore it and he had a feeling that with her by his side he would find new pleasure in familiar sights. They would conquer, rule, and have eternity to enjoy a myriad of pleasures.

_And so they lived happily ever after…_

In Sunnydale, Angelus awoke with a start.

"Just a dream" he said harshly, "Just a _nightmare"_ even more unconvincingly.

Buffy's laughter rang in his head.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
